


Monkey's Wedding

by BeaBee_7



Series: Various RWBY Ship Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Petting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: It was just a rainy, smutty afternoon for Blake and Sun.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Series: Various RWBY Ship Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Monkey's Wedding

“Monkey’s Wedding.” 

“A what?” 

Lying in the middle of Blake's balcony at her parents' house, Sun and Blake both awoke to an unexpected sprinkling of rain, sunlight still streaming through. Sun smiled into the back Blake’s hair, the floral notes of her shampoo mixed nicely with the rich scent of the late summer afternoon rain.

“A Monkey’s Wedding,” he repeated happily, “it’s when the sun is out while it’s raining. Is that not a thing in Menagerie?”

“I…don’t think so,” Blake turned onto her back, sliding out of his embrace. “We just call it a summer shower. Why a Monkey’s Wedding?” 

“Well, I’m not too sure. They say when it rains while the sun is out two monkeys are getting married. It's just what we called it,” he sat up with a bright smile, “They also say Monkey’sWeddings are bad luck but I like them. Makes me feel all refresh.”

“Makes me tired,” Blake returned to her side again, curling slightly and sighing as a stream of sunlight fell across of her.

“Want me to get you a pillow or a blanket?” 

“No, just lie down next to me again,” Blake pulled him down, and with a light chuckle, he laid behind her again, scouting closer to her until her back was pressed into his chest.

“This is nice,” he interlaced his hand with hers. “We should take more naps together.” 

Blake smiled, amused by the wistfulness of his voice, “I think my father would be against it, but we should.”  
The summer winds were warm and faint, and the steady drumming of the rain and the musical tweets of birds lured her to sleep for a moment. Sun simply enjoyed the peacefulness of the afternoon. His thumb rubbed the soft skin on the back of her hand; over an old scar she had there. Suppressing a yawn, he decided to take a nap, too and kissed the back of her neck. One kiss became two, then three and by the fourth, she was roused awake with his lips on hers.

“Sun,” she exhaled, feeling his thigh slip between hers and his hand sliding down until it trailed the edge of her shorts.

He hummed, acknowledging her but his focus was dedicated to gliding his hand under the elastic of her shorts and panties. He propped himself up, watching the blush rise to her cheeks when he spread her lower lips apart. His own cheeks were flush pink, eager and nervous even though they have done this so many times now. That initial feeling never seemed to go away.

“Have I told you that you look pretty today?” 

She laughed quietly, “no.”

“Well, you do,” he touched her clit and grinned largely at the soft mewl she sighed. His arousal becoming stiffer at every sound and tiny squirm she made. He dipped his finger into her heat, gathering the slick nectar she was making and gliding it over her clit. Making it easier for him to rub it until it was taut and begging to be sucked.

“Yes,” she gasped sharply, gripping his wrist but made no move to push him away. 

“Especially right now,” he kissed her temple and continued the steady circular motions on her clit.  
Holding her down when she twitched and wriggled in his arms. She was getting too hot. Her skin begging for the removal of her clothes so her pores could breathe, but her nerves and muscles fought that need in favor of wanting the electricity Sun was sending through her with his middle and ring fingers. She was panting, getting closer. Perspiration beaded at the edge of her hairline and on her back where she felt against her ass his erection, hard and sweltering and pulsing.

“Hey,” he called to her, turning her head towards him to meet his kiss, slow and deep. Her fingers dug into his hand as her toes curled and she fell apart. Her body taut and her moans, normally loud and appreciative, were muffled by his kiss as warmth rushed out of her.

Coming down from her high, she chuckled at his grin against her neck and his tail wrapped around her thigh. He was entirely too pleased with himself. “You’re such a dork.” 

“I know. And you look really pretty,” he said, his lips touching hers once more.


End file.
